The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Snow Leopard’ that was discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Mar. 23, 2015 as a whole plant mutation in a tissue culture propagated batch of x Mangave ‘Jaguar’ (not patented). Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 15-SP-MAN-389. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated first by removal of offsets and later by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich.. The asexual tissue culture propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.